wardensvigilfandomcom-20200214-history
Philippe Baudin
Character Profile The Wardens of Val Foret Information about the Order in Orlais and the Wardens of Val Foret specifically, including the whereabouts and history of their keep. Relationships Marc The son of a baker and his wife, Marc arrived at Warden’s Keep in Val Foret the day after his eighteenth birthday and pledged himself to Grey Wardens. After demonstrating good martial skill, he was taken on as a guard. Two years later, he joined the order officially. He has now been a Warden for eight years. It was his life’s ambition and despite having learned what it means to be a Warden, he is content with his choice. Standing just over six feet tall with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, Marc has a stoic disposition. He takes a while to warm to strangers, but those with the requisite patience will discover he does have a sense of humour and is generally a warm and caring individual, if perhaps a touch shy. Marc wears silverite heavy chainmail etched with Griffon emblem of the Grey Wardens and carries a sword and shield of red steel. When not armoured, he favours sensible clothing in warm, earthy colours. He drinks ale, and only ale and eats like a Warden. ;) Jean Twenty five years old, Jean has been a Warden for the last three. Philippe met the rogue in a tavern and recruited him to the order after seeing him fight. Jean is highly skilled with dual weapons and a short bow. Before joining the order, he dabbled in stealing, poaching, and other mercenary pursuits. In twenty two years, he had yet to kill another man, however. Beneath his sly wit and humour, Jean is actually something of a humanitarian. He plays the game to win, not draw blood. Becoming a Warden put an end to his innocence, so to speak, but he does not regret it. He embraced his purpose with is usual enthusiasm and managed to retain his verve for life. Five foot, ten inches with brown hair and brown eyes, Jean considers himself a handsome man. His lovers would agree with him. Jean wears reinforced leather armour etched with the emblem of the Grey Wardens and carries a pair of veridium daggers. He also carries a sylvanwood short bow he calls the Vixen. He is adept at stealth and picking locks. He prefers to use his daggers in combat and tends to reserve his bow for sport. He is equally deadly with both. Aedan Cousland The Reluctant Hero Nathaniel Howe The Terse Commander Oghren The Brewer The First Warden Philippe's view on the First Warden, Weisshaupt and the Order Plots and Threads Dragon 32 The Orlesian Inquisition Philippe, Marc and Jean arrive at Vigil's Keep bearing letters from the First Warden Drawing Borders Philippe asks Aedan for the truth Last Door on the Left Nathaniel visits Philippe The Hunt They do things differently in Ferelden Proving Ground Oghen spills the hops Lies Philippe confronts Aedan Logistics Plotting and planning with Nathaniel Observe and Report Philippe meets with and trains Siali and Auriana Substantial Meal Breakfast with the recently returned Warden Mage, Mysaria Reconnaissance A mission to investigate the Deep Roads entrance south of Vigil's Keep No News Is Good News Philippe and Nathaniel discuss the First Warden's letter Old Acquaintances Philippe runs into Nicolette and Rosemary in Denerim First Things First Drinks with Augustin and Rosemary Hello Mr. Magpie Philippe acquires some interesting traveling companions Ferelden’s Finest Entering the Blackmarsh Devils and Demons Tricks and traps Rocks Fall Clearing out the Blackmarsh Fraternization A discussion of the habits of Fereldan's Wardens The Punchline Philippe does a little fraternization of his own Night of the Living Dead Undead overrun Vigil's Keep Dragon 33 No Black Tie Required Category:Characters Category:Grey Wardens Category:NPCs